Silver Birch House
by Abforth
Summary: Ginny is Missing. Death Eaters were spotted entering her flat just moments before it blew up - but no body was found. What and where is Silver Birch House? H/G Harry is NOW on the scene!!!
1. Welcome To Silver Birch House

Silver Birch House  
  
An Introduction . . .  
  
Silver Birch House is a simplistic dwelling in many ways. The simple country home contains like any other house - kitchen, living room, bathroom, dining room, bedrooms. What is completely 'normal' about Silver Birch House is that it is a lively bustling home - It holds a household that works and lives, each person contributing to the hustle and bustle of everyday life and keeping the hectic home running - its occupants fed and cleaned.  
  
What is usual about Silver Birch House is to find children playing in its immense Gardens, to find its cooks bustling around the kitchen, to find House Elves scurrying to clean bedrooms, and elderly folk chattering away in its living room.  
  
What is unusual about Silver Birch House is that very few individuals actually know it exists; those that pass by merely see a small country home with large Gardens - its occupants and a few privileged persons that do know it is there, see the house in its entirety and all agree that it is an impressive site. The house stands surrounded by trees and fields somewhere in Wales; nobody actually knows the exact location - except those that own it - and its stone walls covered in ivy, large windows, balconies, huge rooms and impressive kitchens protect some hundred occupants.  
  
Who lives at such a place? Well the Owners are a band of simple people, the type of people never marked for heroes, those who are easily dismissed in everyday life. And yet the occupants of the house are devoted to these owners, as when they were in strife they were brought here by the owners to recover in safety.  
  
The occupants themselves are a mismatched crew - each with his or her own story with which many a tale could be written, each with its tragedy and heartache that while living in the peacefulness of Silver Birch can be recovered from a little more easily. Silver Birch is a place for lost souls, the owners sometimes wonder if in fact the house owns them, not the other way around.  
  
All are welcome at Silver Birch - Witch, Wizard, Muggle, Elf, Giant, Troll. Those who wish harm never get past the gate. All within the house have one thing in common; they'd rather die than reveal its location.


	2. Run and Hide

Disclaimer – This is J K Rowling's not mine!

Chapter 1 - Run and Hide

Currently seated at a restaurant table in the middle of Diagon Alley is one of the owners of Silver Birch House. A vulnerable setting at this time due to the current state of the Magical Community, but she never lets this stop her. A young woman often passed over in her youth due to the large amount of family and very little money she had. To any on-lookers she appears to be another unremarkable person, busily scribbling in an open ledger on the edge of the table; to anybody who takes the time to speak with her they'd tell you quite the opposite. 

Virginia Weasley never pays much attention to her outward appearance, deciding that there is far too much to worry about in the world than whether you hair was still in place. She would be the first to admit that her curves certainly aren't all in the right places, but her personality shines through; any person she speaks to usually walks away with a spring in their step. She gives you her full attention, stopping anything she is doing to listen, to make you feel you are the most important person in the room and what ever you have to say is interesting. She offers a shoulder to cry on, sound advice and all the time in the world for you. 

Of course, the Weasley temper has also found its way in to Ginny's genetic make up – which coupled with patience, means she is a force to be reckoned with. 

"Anything else Miss?" asked the pale faced Wizard stood next to her, looking up she noticed his eyes skim across the page in front of her.

"No – that'll be all thanks. Please bring the bill." She answered covering the page with her hand,

"Certainly Miss." He said moving away. Ginny finished her wine and casually scanned the fairly empty restaurant. Before the war had begun this would have been a peak time she mused, there was no way she would have been able to wander in to sit down immediately like she had done tonight. She caught the eye of an elderly witch in the corner and smiled; the woman immediately dropped her gaze to her plate and shifted nervously. 

The waiter returned shortly and once Ginny had paid, she made her way out in to the cold street, wrapping her warm navy cloak tightly around her and pulling up her hood she moved noiselessly along the quiet street. Darkness covered it like a blanket and instead of staying in the light Ginny used the dark to move along the street. She automatically opened her senses to the night but nothing moved except a stray cat sat huddled at a shop front. 

As Ginny moved past it, it attempted to stand up and hiss at her except all it achieved was to stumble forwards and hiss in pain. Ginny stopped to look at the cat; a scrawny ginger thing that looked starved and cold. She looked up at the shop it was huddling outside, boards covered the smashed windows, the door was magically shielded and someone had taken down the shop front sign. Looking up she noted the black curtains covering the upstairs windows that would have been the living quarters. 

Her heart sank, someone had obviously died, and the forgotten cat had been left behind. She reached into her pocket and found nothing but an old packet of tissues, what she thought felt like the wrapper of a ton-tongue toffee and the remains of a bar of 'Cadbury's' chocolate she'd nicked from Hermione. 

Pulling out the chocolate, she moved towards the weak cat, speaking softly she approached it calmly. It hissed and scurried back towards the door, obviously finding strength enough to protect itself. It continued to hiss.

"Come on, there's no one here to feed you any more - all gone," She said, pointing towards the empty shop. It stopped hissing and watched her cautiously. "Now I can't pretend I'll be the best owner – I'm away quite a bit but if you'll consent I'll feed you-" she moved her hand forward with the chocolate and the cat hissed, she left it front of it, moving back slightly. The cat sniffed the air and the chocolate, and then quickly started eating it. "You're obviously very loyal to whoever lived here." The cat stood, moving towards Ginny slowly, searching her open hand for more food, it mewed when it found none. Ginny scratched what was left of one of its ears and the cat purred, rubbing against her leg. 

"Wanna come home?" she asked the cat patting her lap, it surveyed her a minute, sniffed her, and then with a quick glance back at the shop jumped into her lap. Pulling the cold cat into her arms, where it curled up, she continued walking down the street - once again sticking to the shadows. 

She turned down a narrow alley, not needing to light the familiar path, turning halfway along to walk up a few steep and narrow stone steps. She walked along the corridor balcony and reached her flat after passing several others. 

She noted immediately that someone had broken a small seal placed at the bottom left hand corner of the door. Someone unauthorised had been through the door. 

She tensed her muscles, and felt the cat in the nook of her arm do the same thing, making sure the few weapons she had concealed about her were easily reachable she held her wand in her hand and opened the door quietly.

Back against the wall, she moved down the passageway to look into the first room – the living room. Satisfied that it was empty she checked the bedroom and the bathroom. Preparing herself, she moved towards the closed door of the kitchen, her heart thumping in her chest.

She used a scanning spell to the check kitchen and detected three figures, but before she could make a plan a voice rang out, 

"Your charms are the worst I've ever encountered Virginia Weasley," the door yanked opened to reveal a woman with dark auburn hair, deep brown eyes, and bronze coloured skin. "You call that a trespassing charm?" she said a small smile curving her lips. Ginny didn't answer and she quickly gave the woman an assessing look. 

The attractive young woman was leaning against the kitchen doorway, long dark hair hung in a plait over her shoulder, tight black clothes wrapped her slim figure and a thick black cloak hung from her shoulders. No argument could ever be formed against the opinion that this woman was extremely attractive. 

At the same time however, she looked exhausted, her face was pale, dark circles drooped under her eyes, and her body was slouched as if it was taking supreme effort to allow it to remain standing.

Ginny's eyes moved across the dark kitchen towards one figure that sat stiffly at her kitchen table, Severus Snape. Ginny tried to hide the shock of seeing the potions master at her kitchen table and looked down to see another death eater she couldn't identify unconscious on the floor.

Ginny eyes moved back to meet the eyes of the woman, Blaise Zabini, and kept a tight hold of her wand, unsure of the situation. 

"It's alright Ginny, that one's unconscious, and he," she pointed to the man sat at the table, "is apparently on our side."

"Oh really?" asked Ginny unbelieving. 

Blaise was another owner of Silver Birch House, and currently worked undercover as a death eater, she played spy and was a major part of their team. Without her they would never have managed to save so many lives.

Ginny looked into Snape's dark eyes and he held the gaze before eventually turning away, 

"We aren't safe here; we need to get Hogwarts immediately. You aren't safe Zabini – why you think this woman…" Snape sneered.

"I've kept myself alive this long, haven't I? I think I can manage a bit longer," said Blaise coldly. "Thank you for saving my life professor, I am in your debt." 

"Indeed. If you won't come with me where exactly are you going to go?" he said smugly.

"That is not your concern, I will be safe though."

"Nowhere is safer then Hogwarts," he replied.

"Of course not, but I can't very well stay there can I?"

"Albus Dumbledore will…" he began

"Of course, but I do not need his help." She replied and Snape glared at Blaise, before casting a cold glare at Ginny and hissing angrily,

"Keep her alive Weasley. Do not make my efforts in vain however much of a death wish the woman seems to have." causing Ginny to grind her teeth in effort not to retort. "Very well, if you will not come with me now, I ask that sometime in the near future, you speak to the headmaster." He said looking at Blaise.

She considered this before nodding her agreement.

He levitated the unconscious death eater and strode from the room in a flurry of black cloak.

Now alone Ginny pocketed her wand, and shifted the cat to her other arm.

"No one followed me but I've been here a good fifteen minutes, plenty of time for them to do a tracking spell; we should get to Silver Birch as soon as possible," Blaise said, picking up a small bag at the foot of Ginny's old dining table.

"I take it your cover is blown," Replied Ginny flatly. Blaise looked at Ginny gloomily, "I'm sure it is not your fault, but why have you endangered me by coming here? You may have blown my cover you realise." Ginny regretted saying so in such a fashion immediately. "I didn't…" she began immediately.

"I'll explain later, but I had no other option." Blaise replied sharply

'Sorry, we'll talk later,' Ginny squeezed the other woman's arm and handed her the cat. She moved into the bedroom and using her wand emptied the drawers and wardrobe into an open velvet pouch at her feet. Moving into the bathroom, she did the same thing. 

The flat was in fact merely somewhere Ginny tried to give the impression of living in, staying entirely at Silver Birch would make family and friends wonder were she lived and disappeared to all the time. Instead they wondered how she could live in such a cheap draughty old flat, commenting from time to time that she didn't own many belongings (she kept most of it at Silver Birch) and why didn't she move into a nicer flat, something with a garden maybe… 

Her mother was the worst for nagging about this, feeling that being so close to Diagon Alley and the dark alleys was dangerous. She was right, of course, but what Molly Weasley didn't realise was that not only did Ginny partly own a huge home that was so magically protected it made breaking into Gringotts look like child's play, but that she also had excellent training in martial arts and combat _and had finished training to be a medi-witch years ago._

Ginny sighed sadly, as she picked up a picture of her family on the mantelpiece, the small figures smiled and waved at her lovingly. 

Ginny realised she missed them all painfully, even though they all lived not so far away and always had their doors open to her – she missed chatting freely and openly with them, she had not done so since just after the war had begun.

A polite cough brought Ginny out of her reverie; she turned to see Blaise politely waiting by the door, bag and wiggling cat in hand. Shoving the picture into her bag, Ginny was about to do a final check when something smashed in the kitchen.

The front door slammed open at about the same time and Blaise leapt to Ginny's side shoving the cat into Ginny's arms, where it quietened immediately. 

"Apparate to location Fox," yelled Ginny. Just as a freezing spell flew towards them, they disappeared with a 'pop.'

Adrenaline washed through Ginny and her heart pounded in her chest as they sprinted through the woods. Three death eaters had managed to follow them, anticipating that they'd Disapparate and using a tracking spell to follow. Ginny knew it would not be much longer before their number increased, so kicking a death eater in the groin then smacking him across the back of the head, she screamed for them to run. 

Blaise finished her stun spell and as three death eaters were now crumpled on the floor, they both turned and started running. Five minutes later, all the while Ginny trying to keep hold of the skinny cat, they stopped at another point in the trees, 

"Swan?" Breathed Blaise lightly, leaning against a tree.

"Yes," replied Ginny – slightly out of breath.

However just before they Disapparated an arrow embedded itself into Ginny's right shoulder. Crying out more in shock than pain Ginny stumbled forward. Blaise caught hold of her,

"Disapparate Ginny!" she screamed, as looking up they saw four death eaters running towards them through the trees.

Having time to throw a dislocate charm, as the death eaters were too far away to use their wands effectively, they Apparated to the side of a lake.

Deep murky water reflected the moonlight back at them and Ginny grunted in pain as she stumbled forward on to her knee, dropping the cat next to her where it landed neatly on its feet. Blaise grabbed hold of Ginny and pulled her roughly along the bank. To the right of them tall wheat crops rustled in the wind, the peaceful sky and bright stars blinked back at them, making the fear in them seem needless. 

Blaise supported Ginny as they jogged along the bank, hearts pumping, until they came across a path yet unseen in the tall wheat. They moved unhindered by the tall grasses, across the field, constantly checking behind them. 

Ginny pressed down on the wound with her left hand and clung on to Blaise with her right arm. When they came to a seemingly nondescript place in the path, Blaise sat Ginny down on the ground and started searching in the tall rushes for a small stone. The identified object, a smooth round stone big enough to fit in her palm, was uncovered in the grass. Five small nicks in a circular fashion marked its smooth surface. Turning it pattern down, she slammed it down into a small hole in the ground. 

The stone immediately started to expand, and grew into a large coach, it looked like it had been chiselled out of rock and its large stone-age wheel would never move due to it massive weighty bulk. It did not appear to have a door, window or any other feature apart from wheels and a harness. The harness was shortly taken up a ghost horse which appeared from nowhere. It had a large arrow imbedded in its belly, silver blood dripped from its wound, but this didn't appear to bother the tall shire horse one bit, as it stood proudly waiting to be of service. 

Ginny snapped off the arrow that was in her own shoulder and wincing at the surge of pain that this brought, she looked down at the arrow tail. It was a solid wooden arrow, green feathers stuck out the end but were currently covered in blood, and Ginny identified magical symbols carved into the long stem. Ginny realised she was getting giddy from blood loss; the pain in her shoulder had increased as her heartbeat slowed and her breathing became more ragged. Her limbs felt suddenly heavy and she briefly wondered whether the arrowhead was poisoned as she felt a light weight dump itself into her lap. 

Looking down, she saw the ginger cat purr and demand petting. Unable to bring her arms up to stroke it she smiled stupidly at it. An arm hooked itself under Ginny, dragging her up. She felt the arrow removed from her hand, and looking up into Blaise's anxious face, she tried to focus as the world moved unsteadily underneath her feet. 

A small door appeared in the solid stone surface and once Blaise gave a password, she quickly pulled Ginny into the coach. Blaise then gave orders to immediately set out for Silver Birch as fast as the heavy wheels could take them. Lying on a soft couch Ginny looked around the cosy room within the coach, chairs cluttered the small room and a huge fireplace took up one wall, a small oak cabinet sat in the far corner of the room, and currently Blaise was sitting in front of it pulling out its contents unceremoniously. Trays of potions, sterile flannels, cotton wool, bottles of water and various other items littered the floor, and Blaise dragged them towards her as she moved to perch on the end of the couch above Ginny, just as Ginny fell into unconsciousness. 

Cutting Ginny's robes away from her shoulder carefully but quickly, Blaise revealed the deep wound, already swelled with poison and pus. She started dabbing on anti- inflammatory and cleaning potions as fast as she could, in effort to remove the poisonous arrowhead before it transferred too much poison into her blood stream. 

When she could finally see the arrow cleanly she started to work at removing the head with minimum damage, and although Blaise only knew field magic for cleaning wounds, removing poisoned arrows, stopping blood loss and decreasing the effect of the poison, she did a good job considering the conditions. 

The coach bumped along at full speed, and Blaise estimated that they still had another half an hour's travel before they reached Silver Birch. She wrapped up the wound and covered Ginny in an itchy field blanket. She placed the arrow in a small wooden ottoman that rested against the rear wall behind the couch, it usually held the blankets but it was in fact a highly magical object. The whole of the ottoman's wooden surface was covered in hidden magical sigils that prevented any object inside from activating or working. Thus if the arrow was a tracking device, it could not be tracked, or if it was some kind of explosive device, it would not go off.

Blaise then moved exhaustedly towards the small green fire that burned in the grate, picking up a pig shaped cookie jar from the mantelpiece, she removed some green sand-like powder from it and threw it in, and the room briefly glowed orange as the sand hit the hot flames. A moment later a woman's face appeared. 

Blaise gave orders to prepare for their arrival and of Ginny's current condition; the woman's face became drawn with worry as she listened to the tired Blaise who sat in an uncomfortable armchair explaining briefly. Once the woman was gone, Blaise slumped back into the chair and closed her eyes. She did not sleep though, she couldn't have had she wanted to, guilt was crashing over in waves as she realised that the current situation was her fault. Ginny was right – she had exposed her and now she was lying with a serious wound on the couch next to her.

Blaise listened to the light breathing that came from Ginny's form the rest of the way home and berated herself for hurting one of the few people she actually loved and trusted.

Author's Note

This is a rather Long Chapter! I just started writing and got carried away! I'd be interested to know whether people think there's a story here or the ramblings of a crazy woman! 

Read n Review!

Would just like to say thank you for my reviews to Zelda and Aranel! 


	3. Under The Weather

Zelda – Glad you'd like to read more! So here we are…

Aranel – Thank you for lending me Cassie! Cassie is your character so I'm inserting a disclaimer……. Here! To anyone who wants to know more about Cassie read Aranel Rine's fics!

And of course thanks to J K Rowling for writing such brilliant books! BOOK 5 PLEASE!

Chapter 2 – Under the weather.

Ginny tried to open her eyes; her shoulder felt on fire, her body felt like lead, her head felt like someone was drilling nails into it and she felt drained of energy, tired. Someone gripped her hand, Ginny managed to open her eyes to look up into brown eyes, identical to her own, although at the moment they looked wild with fear. 

_Percy she thought languidly._

"Ginny! She's awake! Get Cassie!" he seemed to be very discomposed, "Ginny? Can you hear me?" He gripped her hand more tightly, but she couldn't summon energy to reply; her tongue felt thick in her mouth and she couldn't manage to squeeze his hand back. She felt a tear of frustration roll down her cheek at the thought that something was scaring her normally composed brother; she wondered what could make him so afraid.

"Ginny – Listen you've got to fight it do you hear me! - I love you Ginny… We all do… Help is coming… Ginny FIGHT IT... I can't lose you too…" He said rapidly. Questions flowed through her mind, was someone hurt? Did someone need help? Why couldn't she comfort her brother? Why was she so tired?

Ginny could hold on to consciousness no longer, she drifted back into the quiet as Percy's desperate calls continued at her side. What was wrong with her she wondered…

* * *

A beach, which stretched in every direction; blue crystal water lapped at her ankles and the white sands squeezed between her toes. Gentle winds breathed softly against her, wrapping her heavy robes around her legs. She started to undo the buttons to remove the heavy burden that the long robes brought, the hot sun boring down on her made them hot and her, sleek with sweat, wanted nothing but to dive in to the cool refreshing water.

"Wait," Called a gentle voice next to her, Ginny did not stop undoing the buttons as she turned to see Penelope Clearwater walking towards her across the water. Penelope looked up at the approaching girl, she looked happy, cool, light pink robes flowed about her, and she smiled at Ginny with love glowing in her eyes.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to swim?" she asked, looking into Ginny's eyes.

"I'm hot," Ginny replied stupidly as another wave lapped at her feet.

"But you don't have a bathing suit," The girl stated, Ginny stopped undoing her robes and looked at the fair-haired girl in confusion.

"But… I'm hot, these robes are heavy," She said uncertainly, but thought _where am I?_

"I know. But there's still so much to see, why don't you carry on walking? You'll find shade, people are waiting for you, and you can go swimming another day," She said warmly, still smiling. She lost her smile as her if thoughts troubled her, "Ginny, my daughter, thank you. Percy needs her, and you." Her smile returned. "Go Ginny, It is a long walk you have ahead of you, but not a lonely one- I promise." She leaned over and kissed the bewildered Ginny on top of her head. Ginny felt peace and tranquillity flood through her body and she felt herself smile. Ginny no longer felt the mindless confusion, it didn't matter, and all she knew was that it was time to go home. The heat didn't matter; it would cool soon.

Penelope looked at Ginny lovingly before she turned back towards the calm sea and started to walk back through the waves. 

Ginny turned away from the sea; doing up her buttons she left the waters edge and strolled up the beach, in the distance she could see tiny figures searching along the beginning of the beach.

She waved, but only one saw her returning and waved back, the others continued to search and call her name.

It seemed to take her forever to walk up the hot sand, robes still weighing down her frame and the whole time the figure stood waiting for her return. After a short time, a smaller figure with long bright red hair that moved with the gentle breeze came to stand besides him. As she got closer the figure got clearer, and Ginny saw his light brown hair blowing in the wind, a gentle warm smile on his face and his waiting arms out stretched to welcome her home. 

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes the second time to find Professor Snape and Cassie Jones, looming over her, and checking her pulse. Ginny's shoulder felt numb, her body lighter, and she found her aching muscles moved to her command,

"Percy?" she croaked, her mouth felt like the desert.

"You should try to rest Ms Weasley," Snape spoke softly and much to Ginny's surprise, kindly. Cassie offered her a drink of water through a straw, which Ginny immediately took in her mouth, although she found she was too tired to lift her head. Cassie brushed the hair back from Ginny's face as professor Snape continued to check her temperature, and to Ginny's discomfort take a blood sample.

Everything seemed very calm to Ginny, as if a huge storm had passed and everything was peaceful now. Ginny saw the tired look on Cassie's face and the way her movements were very forced. Ginny wondered what could have happened to make Cassie look so worn out.

"The fever is broken – she'll live," Snape said to Cassie, Cassie let out a breath of relief and moved away to look out the window, back to the room. Ginny lay in shock for a couple of seconds, '_I nearly died?' She thought frantically. Snape looked to Ginny, _

"The arrowhead was poisoned with an unusual poison recently developed by Voldemort, only a few know how to make and counteract it, myself included. It was necessary to ask for my services; Cassie was doing an excellent job before I arrived, however." He said this in a low voice to Ginny, but Ginny could tell the last part had been directed towards Cassie, who made no response as to having heard it. Ginny was surprised at the praise he had directed at the young woman, getting a 'very good' out of him was usually as easy as getting blood out of a stone. Let alone an 'excellent.' 

But Ginny was still somewhat shocked that she'd nearly died, so only half of her really acknowledged the goings on in the room. A thought struck her - if she had nearly died, where was Blaise?

"Where's Blaise?" said Ginny grabbing Snape's hand in an effort to convey her panic, the effort of which cost her dearly.

"She is fine," answered Snape shortly, shaking off Ginny's hand disapprovingly, where it fell limp to the bed. 

Snape was watching the woman by the window, unreadable expressions passed across his face but Ginny thought he looked quite concerned and slightly wistful. He caught Ginny watching him and looked slightly annoyed, he forced her to take a dreamless sleep potion so that she could fully recover, informing her that when she woke she was most likely going to be in a lot of pain. 

* * *

When Ginny woke, she was in a hell of a lot of pain. Her shoulder, once numb, felt on fire and the skin was stinging with pain. Not to mention that all the muscles around it felt cramped and unused. She felt slightly dizzy with pain, but her conscious refused to let her drift back into unawareness, as she heard someone reading aloud at her bedside. 

"'…of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother, as well as of hers. While in their…' " Blaise stopped reading as she obviously had sensed Ginny stir, Blaise was silent for a few minutes, before Ginny said, 

"Cradles?" her voice sounded hoarse to her ears.

"Ginny," said Blaise fervently, taking Ginny's hand in her own, "I wasn't sure if you were awake." 

"I am," said Ginny.

"Don't waste your energy talking then; would you like me to continue reading?"

Before Ginny could reply however, she heard the door to her room open, "Blaise?" she heard a female voice whisper. "I brought some tea." 

"What's the time?" Blaise asked.

"Three-thirty, you want milk or cream?" said Cassie.

"Cream's fine thanks," said Ginny. 

A cup smashed on the other side of the room. 

"Ginny?!" a voice croaked. She felt a cold hand take up her own and start checking her pulse. "Why didn't you get me as soon as she woke up?" she hissed at Blaise.

"She just woke up for Christ's sake!" snapped Blaise.

"Guys - I've been awake five minutes, can we quit it with the fighting?" said Ginny happily. 

She opened her eyes to see Blaise and Cassie looking back at her from opposite sides of the bed.

It had been a long time since she had been in a room with her two closest friends, with Blaise always away in some foreign country playing Death Eater and Cassie constantly tucked away in her lab, she hardly saw them together. But whenever they were together, you could almost guarantee there would be petty bickering and camaraderie. It's what made them her best friends.

By the light of the roaring fire that sat behind Blaise, Ginny could see both of them looked tired and drawn. 

Cassie's long black hair looked limp and stringy, her face, pale anyway, looked deathly. Her purple-blue eyes had lost a little of their glimmer and bags hung under them. Blaise, who had looked bad when she had last seen her anyway, now looked terrible. But Ginny noted she still managed to look appealing, even though her nails looked chipped and broken, her hair was messy, her eyebrows looked unattended and her teeth had a definite yellowish tint. 

Cassie was in pretty much the same neglected state as well. 

"How do you feel?" said Cassie gently.

"Like Hell," said Ginny. 


	4. Letters

_Disclaimer – most characters not mine, never have been!_

Chapter 3 - Letters

Ginny surveyed her large sitting room happily; the long room was packed with furniture, photos and ornaments, and the warm colours of red, cream and gold that decorated the room, made her feel right at home. After having been made to stay in bed for almost a week she was extremely pleased to be back in the rooms, which she noted were more or less how she had left them. The house elves had kept them clean and dusted in her absence and only the large stack of mail on her desk alerted her to their presence.

Deciding that the stack of mail could wait, she toured her sitting room. The room was very long and had two very large windows that had a breath taking view of the gardens and playing fields. She opened the windows wide to let some fresh air in, four or five children were running in the field with a football and in the gardens two women sat on a bench enjoying the sun - one hugely pregnant and the other holding small bundle in her arms.

The house and grounds were found in the base of a small valley, in the middle of two rather large mountain-like hills. As it was only possible to enter the valley from one side and due to the house being surrounded by trees, Silver Birch was extremely protected.

At the moment, the sun was peaking over the mountain, shining directly in to the gardens and it looked as if it was being taken advantage of as clothes hung from the lines blowing in the gentle morning breeze.

The only other two rooms that really belonged to her were her bedroom and her bathroom; the bedroom had an interconnecting door into Percy's rooms – or more exactly into Amy's room. Amy was both her niece and her goddaughter; they were extremely close, as Death Eaters had killed Penelope when Amy was only a few months old and Ginny was dying to see her small daughter, as she had not for almost a month due to her injury. 

She wandered aimlessly into the sitting room and feed the two sleeping owls on the perch next to her desk. She charmed a heatless fire in the grate so that she could be contacted easily, and dejectedly eyed the pile of mail. Fortunately she was saved from the lengthy chore by a knock at her door, and without waiting for an answer a small girl flew into the room and spotting Ginny, attached herself to Ginny's legs. 

Ginny laughed happily and pulled the little girl into her arms, hugging her tightly. 

"Don't you never do that to me again, go away for so long! I didn't think you were ever gonna come back! And Toby said that his Mam said you were in the hospital wing, but not working – that you were dying! That you got blowed up and then a vampire sucked all your blood! But I said that you wouldn't die coz you never said goodbye, and dat you promised my dad that you'd protect me for ever and ever…" The girl said pulling away, slightly out of breath.

"Amy! Slow down, I'm alright!" said Ginny smiling at the girl, who looked back at her innocently. The little girl's grey eyes were wide as she looked at Ginny, her short ginger hair was stuck up all over the place and her face was covered in dirt. Ginny examined the girl, she was a very pretty, slight thing who spent most of her time fighting and playing with the boys – much to her Percy's eternal disapproval. He light-heartedly blamed Ginny's influence on his daughter, saying that had he been left to raise her he might have had a little lady as a daughter, but he would never in a thousand years stop Ginny and Amy seeing each other. Percy had more than once told her that he could never pay her back for everything she did for Amy. 

"You're not gonna die?" the little girl asked softly.

"No, I'm not going to die," She replied firmly. The little girl let out a dramatic breath, 

"That's good," said Amy, who then ran to the open window and peered out, "Can I go play?" 

"Did your Dad say you could?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Well... he never said no," she replied sheepishly. 

Although Ginny didn't want her to go, as she hadn't seen her in so long, she didn't want to be selfish. She briefly wondered whether Percy had said no to her being allowed out to play, before giving Amy her consent, to which Amy gave a dazzling smile and hugging Ginny again sped from the room, promising to return to have lunch with Ginny. 

Ginny was about to start reading her mail when a knock at the door sounded, she opened it to see a box with legs. 

Further inspection actually revealed that it was in fact a house elf carrying a box of the many cards, toffees and flowers she received while in bed. Thanking the house, she happily distracted herself for another half an hour decorating her mantelpiece and desk, routinely smelling the roses Neville had sent her.

Neville Longbottom, who was in charge of the many gardens, fields and greenhouses found on Silver Birch Grounds, found it extremely amusing that Ginny had hated being confined to her room while she was ill. But as his job required his constant attention, there was little he could do but send her fresh flowers every day. 

Her friends, with the help of Professor Snape had eventually explained that the arrow that had pierced her right shoulder had indeed been poisoned, with an extremely new type of potion called the _Sang-sentir Poison. Which effectively quickens the blood and heightens the senses to such an extent that the victim dies of either hyper-stimulation or of blood poisoning, due to the nature of the ingredients. Apparently, Cassie told Ginny, no one had survived the potion as of yet because even in small doses it was lethal and they were trying to work out how Ginny had managed to survive, in the hope of helping others in the future. _

Professor Snape had visited Ginny three times during her recovery, much to her surprise. The last two visits had seemed on trivial matters, which caused Ginny to wonder about his motives, as she sure that he was not coming to Silver Birch to check on _her health. Maybe he was just checking out the place for Dumbledore, because as of yet no one from the Order of the Phoenix but Snape had been permitted to enter Silver Birch. _

Except a few of Silver Birch's spies positioned in the Order of the Phoenix, of course.

The Order of the Phoenix was lead by Albus Dumbledore, who had gathered willing witches and wizards together to fight against the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort and his supporters. Most of its members were more or less known by name, but not officially – for security. It was said that James and Lily Potter were members themselves when they were alive, and now their son Harry was one of their leading –and most hunted – members.

Ginny eventually started the pile of mail, sitting at her desk with fresh ink and parchment; she started to make her way through the pile, sorting them into business and personal. After several pieces of junk mail, three letters from her mother, two from Hermione, one from Ron, two from Charlie, three from Bill, two from Fred, four from George, one from Harry, and a few from various friends that she hardly spoke to; she finally came across two rather unusual letters. 

One letter was written on Black Parchment, tied with a green ribbon and had a green wax seal. Ginny examined the emblem on the seal closely, before _very carefully, placing the letter back on to the desk, as if the roll of parchment might explode at any moment. _

Pulling out her wand, she checked for every known transportable curse and hex she could think of. Then, wary of having found none, she carefully opened the letter in front of her. 

As she broke the seal, the wax turned into smoke and a ghost of the skull with the snakes tongue lingered for a few minutes in the air. 

She shook away the smoke with a cough, and started to read the green scrawl before her -

_Dear Friend,_

_If you have received this letter, you have in your care one 'Miss Blaise Zabini.' The merciful Dark Lord, Voldemort, has need to speak with her. It would be in your great interest to relate to him of her whereabouts. The Dark Lord will reward you for your service. _

_If you find that you are unable to submit to his wishes, you may find yourself in the Dark Lord's displeasure. _

_I am sure that you realise the importance of never displeasing the Dark Lord and that we will be receiving your owl shortly with the required information. _

_Merely address your letter to The Dark Lord and your owl will not lose its way._

_Yours trustfully,_

_A 'Friend'_

Ginny snorted in amusement and picked up her quill and a plain piece of parchment, and scribbled a hasty reply.

_Dear "'Friend,'"_

_I am well aware of the implications of displeasing the dark lord, which is why you will understand, that I disclose the following information – _

_Sod Off._

_Yours faithfully,_

_A '"Friend'"_

Then without any more consideration, she poked one of the owls awake and sent the reply. 

She was not at all bothered by the arrival of the letter, as she held quite a few similar ones in her possession. As Silver birch was of course somewhere to hide out from the Voldemort and his cronies, it was expected that they should be threatened every now and then into turning someone over. 

Silver Birch actually housed mostly women and children, most of which had been raped and abused by death eaters and usually left pregnant to die somewhere. However, cases varied and they had quite a lot of victims here that were particularly sought after by Voldemort – such as Dennis Creevey, who was targeted as both a friend of Harry's and a Muggle-born, who stayed with them after the death of Colin, his brother, or Neville Longbottom; who was sought out as heir to the Longbottom estate. Padma Patil was also a resident at the house; her sister, Parvati, had apparently joined with Voldemort's side. And while Padma refused to be bullied by her sister into doing the same, her life was in danger. Padma had a small son called Toby who was Amy's best friend - he had been bitten by a werewolf during a Death Eater attack. It was Percy who had rescued her and her small son, and Ginny who had saved the little boy's life – as the wound had been life threatening. 

Cassie's crime was that she was Muggle-born, Blaise's crime was that she had just betrayed Voldemort, herself and Percy's crime was that Ron was best friends with Harry Potter and that their family was very high ranking in the Order of the Phoenix. And that they were a pure-blooded family that refused to join the Death Eaters.

She reached for the second letter, this one addressed - 

**Miss.**** Virginia Weasley,**

**Virginia Weasley's Office,**

**S. B. House,**

**Unknown location.**

And expecting to see the Hogwarts crest printed on the back of the envelope she was slightly startled to see some sort of bird, a phoenix she wondered. So, curiously, she opened the letter after first checking for hexes. 

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I hope that this letter finds you once you are well enough to read it and that you are in good health. I hope you do not mind that a contact of mine has informed me of the situation regarding your present location and those whom in you have in your care. I do, understandably, not want to mention much by letter in case of interception. _

_I must say I am extremely pleased that you have taken it upon yourself to help the unfortunate people at your home, and would like to offer my services to help you to continue doing so. I understood from your brothers that you were working in the muggle community – as I believe in their sincerity on the subject I must assume that they are not aware of any of this, and if this is the case, you have my promise that it will remain so._

_I would beg one favour of you though, I would like to invite you and company to dine at Hogwarts so that I may be a complete menace and satisfy my curiosity, and maybe the situation can work to both our advantages. But do not feel that you owe any explanation – despite what my associates may have implied. _

_On a lighter topic, I understand that your apartment was recently blown up. I do hope that there was nothing of great importance within, but I understand that Mrs. Weasley is quite anxious about the whole ordeal – I hope that you do not mind that I told her that a friend of mine had seen that you were well and recovering in secret. Fortunately, I was absent when four of your older siblings arrived at Hogwarts demanding more information. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to inform them that you would be in touch with them as soon as you were able._

_Yours attentively,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Return to Hogwarts, she mused, now there was something to look forward to at last. Before she could write a reply however, she realised that this was a decision that she could not make off her own back- she would first have to consult the other Owners of Silver Birch House. 

* * *

**Author's note – **

Chapter 4 is already on its way, (am happy just to get chapter 3 out of the way!) and soon we'll learn the identity of all 5 owners! 

I'll try extra hard to get the next chapter up if you can guess who the owners are!!

This has been a hell of a chapter, you have no idea how many times I've rewritten and edited it. It looks nothing like the original, but hopefully its written better. There maybe a few errors in there, but until my beta gets back from Rome there's not a lot I can do! 

Thank you to the following people for reviewing – 

**Zenia****, animegirl-mika, emma – talent! I hope I can keep your good opnion!, ****stormyfire****, LadyRien from Morg – What's wrong with Ginny? Cassie is cool though I agree! (thanks ****Aranel!!), ****Silverflamewolf2 – am glad you found my fic too!, ****GoddessTeasha – am honoured thanks!**


	5. What are Friends for?

Chapter 4 – What are friends for.

Ginny used her big toe to turn the tap and cold water flooded in to the bath. She sighed contentedly, music thundered from the player on the floor and the scent of apples assaulted her nose as steam rose from the soothing bath. She took great pleasure in not thinking about the pile of work still piled on her desk, or of the meeting she probably should be arranging, tonight she wasn't a God Mother, Auntie, sister, daughter, best-friend, Owner or Medi-Witch. Tonight she was Ginny, relaxing in her bathtub with her favourite CD, a bottle of red Wine, a book and her rubber duck. Well actually it was Amy's rubber duck, on loan to her, in case she got lonely in the bathtub, (Amy's word not hers.)

For almost a week now, she'd tried in vain to arrange a time for the owners to get together for a meeting. Unfortunately, this had been a rather hectic week, they'd had some new arrivals at Silver Birch, two women had gone in to labour - one had been premature and Ginny had spent the last week battling to keep the tiny little boy alive. His mother had left Silver Birch, against Ginny's wishing as soon as she was able to; the small child was a reminder of too much pain, however innocent his part. 

Ginny was very much in need of a holiday, she was quite stressed, not only of the small baby but with the potential safety of Silver Birch. She couldn't help feeling, as she looked at the small boy, that she might have endangered his life. After all if it hadn't been for her, Snape wouldn't know about Silver Birch – Dumbledore wouldn't know about Silver Birch. After All, Snape had already broken one agreement by telling Dumbledore, even if it was Dumbledore – how many more people might he tell? Dumbledore might trust Snape, Ginny however was not so sure. He had at one time been a Death Eater after all – what could possibly have changed to cause his radical turn about? 

Ginny groaned and sunk her head under the water, her thought's had once again gone full circle – if she thought about it anymore she'd start screaming in frustration. And, as Cassie kept reminding her, the stress would do her recovery no good. Ginny was loath to admit it, but Cassie was right, her shoulder was once again, very painful 

* * *

A further three days later, Ginny dressed in her comfortable green robes and a thick warm cloak. She picked up her wand, a bundle of keys and a small wooden box, and turning all the lights out went in to her bathroom. As the identity of the Owners was secret, Ginny had to hold the meeting in a secret chamber in the attic. Only the Owners had access to it, as they did most rooms and passageways; however, some of them were for the whole house to use.

In her bathroom was a secret passageway, it was found directly under the bath, and was a short cut to most places in the house, which is quite useful in emergencies. By turning the hot tap on and twisting the left tap around the wrong way, the bath tub would jump up onto its four legs and scuffle out the way. In its place was a huge entryway with stone steps leading down into darkness.  

As she entered the narrow passageway, the bath scampered back into his resting space, blocking off what little light had been offered by the moon. She cautiously felt her way down the stairs, before a torch on the wall burst into flames, chasing away the blackness. As she moved into a narrow tunnel, the torch floating behind her, she thought about Blaise.  Although Blaise kept informing Ginny that she was fine, she looked troubled. She was always staring out the window with a dreamy expression on her face and she seemed to spend an awfully long amount of her time in her room or in the gym. She was starting to get as bad as Cassie – who worked, ate and slept in her potions lab until Ginny dragged her out. 

What was wrong with her friends, she wondered. Sometimes she felt that both of them were on another planet, Ginny knew how easy it was to be caught up with work but they were both boarding on obsession

Ginny took a sharp left and almost walked into Blaise, who was quietly walking down the steps from her room. Blaise was obviously taken by surprise to, because before Ginny knew it, there was a  very sharp knife pressed against her throat.

"Oh, sorry Ginny," muttered Blaise stepping back.

"No problem… I think," Ginny answered, rubbing her neck. Blaise gave Ginny a halfhearted smile, and started walking in the direction of the attic.  "So have you heard from Nick?"

"No not really," answered Blaise.

"Is that a no or a yes?" asked Ginny.

"He left a few messages about accidental muggle breaches, but that was all," said Blaise.

Ginny resigned to the fact that any conversation she would be having, would _not be including Blaise._

After climbing a ridiculous number of cold, twisting stairways, they came into a short passageway, found at the top of the house. 

This corridor had no decorations, no fineries; it was a plain empty corridor. Its only oddity was that at the end of it, sat two pillars with two small stone dragons atop of them, in front of a solid stonewall. 

"Noswaith dda Miss Weasley," _(Good Evening Miss Weasley,) said the one on the left in welsh, who was currently cleaning its huge teeth with a toothpick._

"Good Evening Owen," she replied, she nodded her head toward the other sleeping dragon, "You'd better not let Percy catch him sleeping." 

The dragon stopped what it was doing to look at Ginny.

"Percy!" it said delighted switching to english, "Glenn, wake up you lazy git, Percy's coming!" The other dragon snuffled awake, and looked sleepily at its partner.

"Dioch yn fawr, Miss Weasley!" _(Thank you very much Miss Weasley,) said Owen, jumping up and down on his pillar. Ginny smiled fondly at the excited little dragon, she turned towards Blaise, who was looking on, uninterested. _

"Noswaith dda, Miss Zabini," said Owen.

"Umm? Oh, Hi Owen," said Blaise.

 They walked through the wall that the stone dragons guarded, (the wall was a lot like the gateway to Platform 9,) and entered into a long chamber, which looked more like a museum than a central office. It was cluttered with odd artefacts, and old bits and pieces that were mostly covered in dust. They had yet to work out what any of them actually did and the few that they had worked out how to use, seemed drained of magic or broken.

There were plenty of pictures of Silver Birch around the room, which Ginny had first thought were merely for decorative purposes. Until the picture of Cadi the Calm had told her off for staring at the huge picture of Silver Birch above the fireplace – "_It ain't there for you to ogle at it all day, yuh daft twit!" _

There were three pictures containing witches decorating the room, Cadi the Calm as mentioned, who was usually anything but Calm (unless you started talking about War.) Vortigen the vicious, who was a very friendly, tiny little witch, (said to be get very scary if you insulted her cooking.) And Marged the Maiden, who was _no maiden, (she delighted in making Vortigen blush with lurid comments.)_

When she had first started working at the house, Ginny had discovered, with various prodding and guessing, that all the pictures in the room had a purpose. They were designed to show the inside of Silver Birch, like the muggle security cameras she had learned about in Muggle Studies. The large one over the fire, had been the hardest to solve, and the most useful, it was a map of Silver Birch. It was Ginny's favourite, because whilst it was out of operation, it showed a beautiful painting of the front of the House, the only other one like it was found in the ballroom.

The picture, currently had five different coloured stars on it, Ginny was symbolised by a green star, and was currently in the Attic. Blaise was red, and was currently making her way down the corridor towards the attic, Percy was yellow and was just leaving his room, Neville was light blue and was moving quickly across the field. At the gates of Silver Birch, was a dark blue star, which was stationary – as Nicholas McNair was currently in France on business. However, it didn't just show the owners of Silver Birch, it could show other people if you asked it, as long as they were on silver birch ground of course, if not they just stood at the gate.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Neville looking slightly puzzled.

"What are those two so excited about?" he asked, indicating the dragons and noting the wide grin that spread across Ginny's face, smiled knowingly. "Honestly, you're worse than a kid sometimes."

"What! Me?" exclaimed Ginny playfully.

"Yes – You!" replied Neville in the same tone, before giving her an assessing look, "How's the shoulder?" 

"Oh, fine," replied Ginny turning away from Blaise and Neville to search though the open box on the table, hoping they would drop the subject, because Ginny was sick and tired of people asking her how she was.

"Ginny!" yelled Percy's indignant voice, "You told them I was coming!"

"Umm, I might of mentioned it…" she said turning to look at her brother, but she couldn't find the energy to torment Percy.

"You know very well that they keep solidifying the wall when I try to go through it!" he answered crossly, rubbing his nose, which was slightly pink.

"Hmmm" she replied noncommittally, wondering why she hadn't saved herself the hassle and not told Owen and Glenn of his imminent arrival.

"It's not my fault they're lax at their job," he kept on.

"I don't know about that, they seem to do a pretty good job of keeping you out," Ginny huffed, hoping he would take the hint and drop the subject.

"You look a little pale – how are you feeling?" he asked concerned, the question took her by surprise for an instant, before annoyance kicked in.

"I'm fine Percy, I just wish every one would stop asking me if I was okay!" she replied crossly while wondering if she really looked that pale.

"It's only coz we love you," said Neville, giving her a boyish grin.

"Let's get on to business," said Ginny as all three of them were now watching her closely.

Everyone took a seat at the table, and pulled out parchment and quills, from her box Ginny pulled out the two letters she received.

"First things first, I want to make sure that everyone is clear on the circumstances surrounding Ginny's injury," began Blaise, before Ginny could start. 

"Umm, I think so… you arrived at Ginny's with Snape, who had helped you escape from the Death Eaters…" said Neville hesitantly.  

"What I don't understand, is why you had to escape," interrupted Percy, Ginny glared at him for his tactlessness, but Blaise appeared to have been expecting it.

"My cover was blown," she answered, Ginny was watching her closely and she could see Blaise was hoping to brush over the subject. She also knew that Percy would not let her.

"So you decided to endanger Ginny's as well?" accused Percy.

"No! I had nowhere else to go – Snape would not leave me alone! I had been on the run for three weeks already and I was tired and had had enough!" she said

"Why didn't you just contact us?" asked Ginny.

"I couldn't, I was being tracked," she said mournfully.

"Blaise – What happened?" demanded Percy. 

"I told you!"

"You call that an answer? _Whom are you protecting? Why was Snape with you? How where you discovered? Who discovered you!" he yelled._

"Go ahead and say you don't trust me Percy! I just risk my life for fun! Really I get kicks out of seeing helpless people murdered and tortured, didn't you know?" she said equally as loud, getting to her feet, where Percy shortly joined her.

"Look guys! Calm down!" said Ginny calmly.

"You pig-headed…"started Blaise

"_You could have killed my…" started Percy_

"Guys calm down!" bellowed Neville. This effectively caused them all to stop in surprise, as Neville very rarely, if ever, raised his voice and if he did, you stopped and listened.

"We are to protect the people at Silver Birch, which is our main focus – not to squabble like five year olds. If you want to argue, do it in your own time," he said firmly.

"We didn't come here to argue," Ginny agreed, "The reason I called the meeting was to tell you that Snape has told Dumbledore!" said Ginny. Both Blaise and Percy who had been giving each other dirty looks, looked at Ginny in surprise. 

"He did what!" said Percy.

"He told Dumbledore, who has invited me and, or an associate to Hogwarts," supplied Ginny.

"What for?" asked Neville, looking nervous again.

"To get the full story obviously," answered Blaise, "Shit! – I told Cassie Snape couldn't be trusted, but she was adamant that he could be…I shouldn't have listened." Guilt was written all over her face.

"It wasn't your fault! You made a decision, I should have been on guard," said Ginny squeezing Blaise's arm.

"Don't tell them anything," said Percy firmly. 

"You don't think we can trust Dumbledore?" queried Neville.

"I don't know – I mean, if push came to shove, what would his prime concern be?" he paused looking at the attentive expressions, "The protection of Hogwarts or the protection of Silver Birch?" 

"I don't think we need to worry about Dumbledore Perc, I think it's Snape we need to be worried about," said Neville.

"He has already betrayed us once after all," said Ginny.

"I still don't think we owe any explanation to anyone – I'm extremely grateful to Snape for saving Ginny's life but…" said Percy.

"He told the Slytherins about Remus Lupin against Dumbledore's wishes," stated Neville.

"But that doesn't mean we can't trust Dumbledore," pointed out Ginny.

"I agree with you all," said Blaise quietly, "I think that Dumbledore already has had enough information via Snape. They know enough, they can't ever get to Silver Birch again anyway with out our help, I think even Snape can be trusted with this information – I don't know why, but I think we should leave it as it is."

"I'll go to Hogwarts, get Dumbledore's word, make sure that Snape will keep his trap shut and in the process not tell them anything more…" said Ginny firmly, "Okay, I can do that."

"You'll go?" queried Percy doubtfully.

"My shoulder is fine, I'll take Cassie or something, it's about time she got out more," said Ginny cheerfully.

"I don't know…," said Neville.

"I'll even take two of Nick's staff," said Ginny. 

This appeared to satisfy them all, so she passed the letters around the group – starting with Blaise, who became instantly very pale. 

Ginny reached across and put her hand on Blaise's arm,

"Needless to say - He's not getting you," she said fervently. Blaise didn't reply nor did she look Ginny in the eye. Ginny was really starting to worry over Blaise, she was not herself. While Blaise was very friendly, she was not immediately trusting and she tended to act very reserved when she was in unknown company. Ginny supposed this was why no body found it surprising that she was a Death Eater. First impressions of Blaise's tended not to be good ones. Indeed, Ginny knew that at first she hadn't trusted Blaise, if it hadn't been for her saving a little girls life she wouldn't have given her the time of day. But eventually, Blaise and she had become extremely close and started working closely. When Blaise was away Ginny found herself continually anxious for her safe return – if it hadn't been for Cassie's friendship she might have gone mad. 

And right now, she was extremely worried about Blaise's mental state rather than her overall safety. She had the feeling that something had happened during the months she was away, whether to Blaise herself or someone close, she didn't know. All Blaise would tell them was that she'd been discovered gathering information and that her cover was blown, that she's barely escaped with her life, that Professor Snape had helped her.

Cassie, herself was a rather unusual girl, she was loud and sarcastic, and yet very friendly and extremely protective. She sort of reminded Ginny of a friendlier, a more open Snape – the female version, she looked like him too, now that she thought about. Except for the eyes, which where a violet colour. It hadn't taken her long to trust Cassie, she was so open and forth right that she never left you in any doubt of her thoughts and feelings, making it was hard to see how you couldn't trust her. 

Neville nudged her back to reality and away from her worrying over Blaise. He handed her the death eater letter back, giving her a thoughtful smile. His hair, which had started to grow long again as he very really got it cut, fell forward into his eyes and he brushed it out of the way with a muddy hand. Neville constantly had bits of leaves stuck to him coupled with smudges of mud. He'd long ago given up on wearing trainers, so was usually spotted sporting a pair of Wellingtons and shabby, mud covered robes. 

His honest brown eyes were watching her closely, and while Percy attempted to draw Blaise into answering a few of his questions he leaned over close and keeping his voice low, asked – " are you alright? You look abit pale – is it your shoulder?"

"No, I'm fine really." She answered.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked.

"Um – No. I'm just worried about… It doesn't matter." 

His eyes followed her glance towards Blaise,

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Author's note – 

I know this chapter is a lot shorter but Chapter 5 is already more or less finished!! I'm hoping to bring Mr. Potter in to the story soon!


	6. Skeleton In the Cupboard

This chapter was written by both Aranel Rine (read her Fic to find out more about Cassie) and me! So enjoy… ** ****Silver Birch House **** ****Chapter 5**** - ****Skeleton in the Cupboard.**

The horse drawn carriage pulled up outside the huge castle; the door to the carriage swung open and the occupants ceased the conversation they'd been having on football. The two security wizards that were traveling with Ginny and Cassie climbed out of the carriage first and looked around before Cassie climbed impatiently out - pushing one of them out of the way, so that she could climb down. 

"Chris – honestly, we're at Hogwarts, there's no need to go all Kevin Costner on us!" said Cassie playfully, punching him in the arm. He grinned at her, but the other wizard looked on disapprovingly.

"Don't worry Phil, we'll be careful," soothed Ginny.

At that moment, one of the castle doors slammed open and Severus Snape strode out, his black robes billowing behind him. Albus Dumbledore calmly followed, smilingly happily at them.  

 "Did you all get here safely?" Snape asked, looking at Cassie.

"Yes, Cassie explained the offside rule to us," said Chris grinning, shooting a glance at her. 

Snape glared at him. 

Dumbledore stepped forward and shook Ginny's hand,

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Miss Weasley, you are looking well – I trust you've made a full recovery?"

"Thank you professor, I'm fine," she answered politely. 

"And you Miss Jones? I hope you are in good health?"

"Yes, thank you," Cassie smiled "have you met Phil and Chris?" she asked as the party turned towards the castle.

That evening they ate dinner in Dumbledore's tower and while the headmaster was polite and cordial, the potion master was impatient for information about Silver Birch. Ginny was still somewhat annoyed at Snape for revealing the secret, and they both spent most of the meal shooting each other glares and insults. Dumbledore made no effort to steer the conversation towards Silver Birch, if anything he endeavored to steer away from the topic. 

Ginny was finding it rather strange to be at Hogwarts not as a student but as an adult, and she realized that she was acting most unlike herself. It was the affect Hogwarts was having on her, at Silver Birch she was an authority figure and expected to act as a mother and a first class healer. Here at Hogwarts, she was Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasley's and nothing was expected of her.

Later that evening, after a lot of wine, Professor Snape was showing them back to their rooms, discussing his latest findings on the potion that had nearly killed Ginny. Who was finding the ease with which the strict professor was talking to them, somewhat eerie, considering that they had spent the last few hours glaring at each other. In fact it only seemed to increase her annoyance. 

"How is your shoulder by the way Miss Weasley? I understand Cassie hasn't examined the wound this week – it really should be looked at,"

"Thank you for your expert opinion – was it also your 'expert opinion' to betray Silver Birch?" asked Ginny testily.

"Yes," he answered; his black eyes narrowed. 

"You - " she said struggling to find a word strong enough to describe his arrogance. And failing miserably. "I bar you from Silver Birch and if I ever find out your miserable, betraying death-eating ass telling anyone- ANYONE about Silver Birch! I'll deliver you to Voldemort myself!" 

She left a furious Snape standing speechless in the corridor. She slammed the door to her room shut behind her; a few minutes later it re-opened to admit Cassie.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Cassie, fuming.

"What?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"You were acting like a total nutter! Give him a break – everyone deserves a second chance,"

"He did have a second chance and he blew it. What the hell makes you think he's trustworthy? He used to be a Death Eater, remember? Hello, he hung around with Voldemort!"

"So does Blaise!"

"That's different and you know it! What's wrong with you Cassie? I mean, since when are you on first name terms with Snape?"

"Since when do you get drunk and start threatening people?"

"I haven't threatened anyone who doesn't deserve it! That bastard put everyone's lives in danger - who else has he told?" and then as an after thought, "and I'm not drunk."

"He only told Dumbledore – he would never tell anyone else! He's not like that," and "Yes you are!"

"How do you know?" queried Ginny angrily.

"Because you're slurring something terrible and you've gone all red," replied Cassie.

"that is not what I meant-" started Ginny.

"I just know him alright!"

"Yes, you've been spending an awful lot of time together lately, haven't you?" 

Cassie snorted in amusement, causing Ginny to look at her strangely.

 "Something you want to share with the rest of the class?" asked Ginny.

"Not at the moment thanks," Cassie said seriously.

"There never is a right moment with you though, is there?" Ginny said accusingly, "You never tell anyone anything!"

"Look who's talking! You're not exactly an open book!" 

"I can't afford to be," Ginny pointed out 

"And I can?"

"So tell me Cassie – what have _you_ got to hide that's so important?" asked Ginny nastily. 

In the tense silence that followed, Ginny felt a twinge of guilt and realized that maybe Cassie was right and she _had_ had too much to drink. She opened her mouth to apologize but Cassie, in a small voice that sounded quite unlike her, spoke first: 

"Haven't you ever wondered why I came to Silver Birch? Why I stay there so much and hardly ever go out?"

"Well, you were invited and then you stayed because of your research…" Ginny began.

"No! That's just something I do to try and help, and because I enjoy it. I stay there because it's safe, because no-one will find me, because," Cassie hesitated "because I'm one of _them_!"

"One of who?" Ginny asked, bewildered

"The people there! The victims, the people who've been hurt by the Death Eaters, by _him_! I'm one of them!" Cassie repeated

"I don't understand," said Ginny

Cassie turned and stared intently at the fire. Her face was strained, as if she was suppressing some deep emotion. 

"I should have told you. I hardly told anyone – it was safer that way. A few people found out – one of them caused a hell of a lot of trouble. Bastard," she added mildly, almost as an afterthought.

"Told me what?" 

"Why I transferred to Hogwarts in my fifth year – where I'd been all that time!"

"You were in America," Ginny said "you transferred from that American school."

"I transferred from a Muggle school! I'd been living as a Muggle so no-one would know I even existed! I had to move to Hogwarts when Voldemort came back because I wasn't safe there anymore!"

"Safe from who?" Ginny cried, frustrated

"From Voldemort!" Cassie shouted, her lavender eyes luminous with passion, "He wanted me dead!"

"Why would he want to kill you? I mean, I know you're Muggle-born, but-"

"I'm not Muggle-born. I'm half-blood. He wanted to kill me because," Cassie hesitated again "because Snape's my father!" she burst out.

Ginny froze, shocked. 

"What?" she stuttered. 

But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It certainly explained the relationship between Cassie and Snape. Considering the 

similarities between them, Ginny wondered how she could have been so blind.

"That was why he stopped being a Death Eater," Cassie was going on, staring blankly into the flames, "he fell in love with a Muggle woman. He 

wanted to protect her, and to make up for his past. He betrayed Voldemort, and Voldemort sent a Death Eater after us. I was just a baby at the time."

"What happened?" Ginny asked softly, but she thought she already knew the answer.

"He killed my mother. My father managed to save me, but-" Cassie broke off

"But…?" Ginny encouraged gently.

"We don't think he planned to kill me at first. He – maybe its best if I just show you," Cassie turned and began unbuttoning the bodice of her robes. Ginny, confused and apprehensive, watched silently. Then Cassie, turning back to face Ginny and taking a deep breath, held aside the folds of fabric to reveal her abdomen.

Ginny felt physically sick when she saw the ugly mark that marred the smooth white flesh. She had seen the Dark Mark tattoo before, hundreds of times, but this one looked worse somehow, alien and wrong, nestling between Cassie's bottom two ribs like some hideous parasite.

Ginny swallowed the wave of revulsion rising in her throat and managed to ask

"Why is it there? I mean – why isn't it on your arm?"

"He missed," Cassie said flatly "he was aiming for my arm and he missed. Incompetent pillock," she added calmly, but Ginny could see that her eyes were sparkling with malice.

"But…why did he do that? It doesn't make sense – the Dark Mark tattoo is only used for Death Eaters. Why would you need one?"

Cassie shrugged to say that she didn't know, but avoided Ginny's eyes.

"I can't believe you never told me before," said Ginny absently, noting the way Cassie refused to look at her. Moreover, Ginny wondered what else she wasn't being told.

Cassie sat in the chair, staring at the fire and Ginny felt her head spinning from both alcohol and the revelations of Cassie's announcement. 

"I'm in no state to have this conversation… I need to think… I'll be outside getting some fresh air," she mumbled pulling on a thick cloak, gloves and a scarf.

**Author's note – Okay this chapter was in fact written before I'd even finished the last chapter, but it needed a bit of fiddling with! If anyone has actually got this far and is still reading, I'm currently searching for fics to add to the website I'm building, if you know of any good ones or even want to add your own. Either leave a note for me to read your fic in a review or email me! And I promise to reply!**

Thanks, Abforth


	7. Enter Our Knight In shining Armour!

**Silver Birch House**

**Chapter 6 – Enter Our Knight In Shining Armour****! **

The fire burned, the flames dancing and glowing maliciously, constantly eating away at the innocuous wood. The darkness crept around the edges of the room, lying in wait, as the fire rumbled, slowly losing the eternal struggle of light and darkness.

A door opened, the echo of shoes sounded along the stone hallway and a man entered in to the gloomy room, taking a seat and warming his cold hands. Ice blue eyes regarded the dingy furniture and dusty sideboards with contempt just as a tall blond woman entered the room.

"Make your self at home," she said contemptuously.

"How can you live so beneath your station?" he inquired.

"I thought you came for information?" she said ignoring him.

"Yes, I want to know if it worked,"

"Of course it worked, by herbs and potions do not fail!" she answered angrily. 

"Well the wench has run off and I want to know if my… investments were successful. And if they weren't…" his voice was casual, but there was underlying threat to it that made her nervous.

"Isn't her running off an indication that they worked?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"I will see what I can find out - we know where she went, so I'll start there."

"Be discrete, no one should know about this, or it's both out necks," he threatened, before leaving the small cottage. He walked down the small path, blond hair reflecting the moonlight and disappeared from sight. 

Green smoke started issuing from the chimneystack, drifting upwards to meet the gathering storm clouds.

* * *

Ginny trudged along the side of the lake, knee deep in mud, cursing the day Severus Snape was born. The effects of the muggle wine were still wreaking havoc with her senses, her boots had long ago given up on being waterproof and her cloak was slick with mud. Her only consolation was that the moon offered her plenty of light so she could use both hands for balance and not have to worry about one hand being occupied with her wand. 

She stopped to look across the peaceful lake, reigning in her thoughts, wondering when life had become so complicated. She realized it was probably about the same time that she'd left home to train as a medi-witch. She'd never told anyone what she was doing, her teacher had been adamant that her training be in secret, of course it was a full two years before Ginny discovered that this was because of Silver Birch. 

Then the full realizations of war and training had hit, and her care free world was no more. Ginny suddenly felt very tired and an irrational anger spread through her body, she picked up a stone and lobbed it with all her might in to the water.

"How much more can one person be expected to take on their own?" she asked heatedly. 

The night remained silent and unruffled, whatever answer she had been expecting, did not come. 

She made the mistake of kicking at a tuft of grass in her frustration and her foot hit a heavy stone, she lost her balance, falling from the precipice she'd been stood upon, right in to the lake. 

She hit the ice-cold water and the air rushed out of her. Instinctively, she tried to breathe in and ended up swallowing a large amount of water. Her hair floated around her and she couldn't tell which way was up, bubbles issued from her mouth. She struggled in vain to move, she fought with her cloak, which had tangled tightly around her. She tried to kick her legs, and panic flooded through her when she felt a hand grab hold of her ankle. She struggled for what seemed like eternity, until eventually exhaustion seeped in to her limbs and she felt tired. 

Just as her body went limp, hands, as strong as clamps grabbed hold of her arms and pulled tightly. This is it, she realized, what ever had hold of her ankle was about to drag her into the lake and slowly devour her. She felt the water around her stir and more hands on her ankle tugging away.

The thing, resumed pulling at her arms again, and she felt the cold night air hit her face. She choked, spewing out the water in her lungs, coughing deeply until it hurt. She took deep breathes, every intake of air causing her chest to ache but making her head clearer. 

She lay exhausted on the ground, and looked up in to soft green eyes, that were wide with worry. 

"Are you ok…?" he asked. 

Ginny noted a man stood before her, the moonlight shone against drenched black hair, reflecting off his glasses, which were fogging with his warm breathe. He looked very unkempt, from the slight stubble showing on his face, to his clothes, sopping wet and covered in mud. 

"You have grass in your hair," she said quietly.

He gave a startled smile, and reached down to push her wet hair from her face.

"Does your ankle hurt? It was all caught up in weeds…" 

"It's numb," she replied, the cold starting to bite at her. Before she realized quite what was happening Harry had lifted her in his arms, and started carrying her across the grounds. As her senses really came to, the effects of the alcohol gone from her system, she realized that she was wrapped in Harry's cloak and she was over whelmed with the sense of him. Another wave of shivers racked her small frame, and he pulled her closer to his chest, whispering that they'd be there soon. 

She felt them rising up stairs, and she wondered at the strength of him, he was hardly struggling with her weight. 

"Ginny?" he questioned, "I need to open the door, I'm just going to put you down…" 

She reached in to her pocket and pulled out her wand, through the clatter of her teeth she pointed at the doors and commanded them to open. He looked at in surprise and smiled warmly.

"Or maybe not…" he said, before continuing to carry her through the twists and turns of the castle and pretty soon, he was laying her down on a bed, heaping blankets on top her. 

Ginny half heard the bustle of Madame Pomfrey, a potion was forced down her throat and heat spread all through her system, right to the tips of her toes and through every strand of hair. 

However, with it came pain. 

She could not help crying out as the pain in her ankle and shoulder came in full force. Her eyes snapped open to meet Madame Pomfrey's.

"Where does it hurt dear?" she asked kindly, her tone made Ginny feel very young and small.

"Cassie-" she said through gritted teeth, ignoring the pain. 

"Is probably asleep dear, now why don't…"

"Get Cassie, or Snape… tell them my shoulder… they'll understand," she said in desperation, "please!"

"It's alright Ginny, I'll get them," said Harry from out side the curtain.

Madame Pomfrey looked disapproving, and started pulling away blankets and started removing Ginny's robes. The pain was so intense that she could do nothing but lay there and watch as Madame Pomfrey fixed her ankle in a matter of seconds. Eventually, Ginny was clad only in underwear and Madame Pomfrey was examining the wound on her shoulder.

She pulled back the bandage, mumbling at Ginny's protests, just as the familiar taps of Cassie's heels, and of heavy footsteps sounded. The curtain flew back forcefully, to reveal Ginny shaking with pain to Harry, Cassie and Professor Snape. The wound had reopened, and was swelling with blood and an ugly green coloured puss. 

"Would you all please remove yourselves! How dare you!!" started Madame Pomfrey, reaching for the curtain.

"It's alright, we've got it…" said Cassie coming forward, Snape disappeared round the curtain before appearing again with a bottle of dark blue potion and a rag. 

"Hold her down," he said to Cassie, who was looking pale and drawn.

"Now hold on a minute," said Madame Pomfrey, slightly taken back and quite annoyed.

Ginny heard Harry reassuring Madame Pomfrey in the distance, but her main concern, where the hands that where prodding her shoulder. 

"Now this is going to hurt," said Cassie, as Snape poured the potion on to the cut. 

A list of unrepeatable words escaped from her lips, the kind that would have made even Ron blush, her body contracted in pain and she went as stiff as a board. Breathing heavily she slumped on to the bed as Snape dapped at the wound, which thankfully went numb, as he worked to remove some of the poison.

Cassie dressed the wound, pulling the blankets over Ginny as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ginny sat up straight in bed, a cold sweat on her forehead and tried to shake the groggy feel of sleep away. Blinking she looked around the dark hospital wing, immediately wondering how she'd ended up there, she turned to swing her legs off the bed and gasped in pain as her shoulder pulled.

Memories flooded in, as she remembered walking around the lake and not counting on it being quite so muddy. She remembered slipping and falling in to the lake, something had grabbed her ankle and she had been tangled in her cloak. Then…

"Miss Weasley?" she looked around in surprise, Professor Snape stood there holding a goblet, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she mumbled trying to stand. 

"I suggest you lie down and take this," he indicated the potion, "unless you want to continue on in pain?"

She didn't feel like arguing with him at that moment, as dizziness washed over her, so she obeyed by turning to lie down sipping at the cool tasting potion as he stood watching her drink.

"I'm sorry," she said between drinks, taking him by surprise and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I had a little too much to drink-" she said causing him to snort, "and I had no right to say the things I did. While I'm still not happy with your telling the headmaster, I should have expected it from you, so I am as much to blame as you."

"Indeed," he said looking at her steadily, as soon as she had finished the potion he took the empty container from her. She lay looking at the ceiling waiting for the effects of the potion to start, to take away the pain and pull her in to unconsciousness. 

"I must impress upon you the need to take it easy Miss Weasley," came the cold voice of the Professor as her eyes started to drift shut, "If you do not slow down you will NOT recover. While some of us would remain unaffected by the loss of your presence in the world, it seems that you are more important than one would first perceive. If you do not rest, I'll personally body bind you to the bed, a lot of people care about you Miss Weasley, and would be devastated at your loss… including my daughter."

She heard his voice go uncharacteristically soft as he spoke of Cassie, and before she could form a reply, he was gone.

* * *

The sun slanted through the window, lighting the small curtained room and Ginny sat up gingerly, careful not to aggravate any wounds. She looked around smiling at the familiar sight and sound of Hogwarts hospital wing. She felt her stomach give a hungry growl and realized that she needed to make a few nature calls. 

She shifted out of bed and stood up, surprisingly free from pain but a wave of dizziness passed over her and she tried to focus on the bed. Supportive arms appeared and helped to steady her, once she was confident enough to stand on her own she looked up in to the eyes of Harry Potter.

He produced a vase of flowers for her, placing them on the nightstand. 

"I've rescued you twice in two days, we really should stop meeting like this…" he said.

"Well at least you don't have grass in you hair now," she said and was surprised to hear how tired her voice sounded. Harry had significantly cleaned up, he was clean-shaven and his black robes where free of grime, but in either state Ginny silently thought he looked good.

"Yes, well. There was a lady in distress… how did you end up in the lake tangled in gillyweed?" he said raising an amused eyebrow, "And with a pretty nifty cut,"

"I was out walking and I slipped," she replied honestly, "and maybe I had had a little too much muggle wine."

"Really," he said gazing down at her intensely.

"I'm not new to this whole rescuing thing, but does it by any chance include a healthy breakfast?"

He gave her a dazzling smile, a very rare sight and one that made her heart do a funny jump.

"Anything for the lady," he said than eyeing the hospital gown, "Do you want to get dressed first?" 

"Oh, erm yes,"

Twenty minutes later, they where walking at a leisurely pace through the corridors, students gazing at them curiously. They stopped out side a picture of fruit and Ginny gave Harry a puzzled look, he leant forward and tickled the pear and to her surprise, a door handle appeared.

"How the…?"

"A little trick I learnt while here," he said smiling, as they entered the busy kitchens. House elves scrambled every which way and Ginny looked a little stunned, Harry lead her over to sit in front of the fire. After a few moments, Dobby appeared and offered them some breakfast. 

And for the next hour both enjoyed eating away, chatting easily and forgetting that anywhere else existed.

**Author's note.******

Next Chapter! 

More Harry to make up for the distinct lack of him in this fic. 

**JT Jones, thank you for your kind review! As you can see Harry makes a heroic appearance in this chapter! Next chapter we find out a bit more Silver Birch… and your assumptions about Silver Birch may prove to be correct. We shall see…. And Ginny does kick ass doesn't she!**

**Ginny 1946 – Thank you for your reviews!!! It always annoys me when they don't give Ginny a life that isn't totally wrapped with Harry – independent woman and all that!! And I wanted to get that point across before we insert Harry! But here he is at last. Thank you loads!!**

**Duck Chick – Thank you thank you! You're reviews are making me feel a lot better!! **


	8. Lot's of Talk

**Silver Birch House**

**Chapter 7 - **

**A ****Lot**** of Talk**

**_Author's Note__ - I like to dedicate this chapter to Duckchick, for all her review and support. Without her, I would never have got this chapter out so quickly! Thank you!!!_**

_And a thank you to Aranel for listening to my ramblings… for hours.__ :o) And a thank you to JT Jones and to Ginny 1986. _

_This chapter is a little long, but never mind! Enjoy…_

The short plump statue of Mrs Weasley was heard rather than seen at first. At the sound of Mrs Weasley's tirade about how her children never let her know what was going on, Ginny turned from talking to Harry to see her mother stalking down the long corridor in very swift strides. Behind her, three much taller men obediently followed, Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Bill all walked in long casual strides agreeing with her more mechanically than actually listening. 

A smile spread across Ginny's face when she spotted them and an unaccountable nervousness settled in her stomach. 

"Mum?" she called. Mrs. Weasley looked up and stopped in surprise. She gazed at Ginny a second then rushed over to pull her in to a long hug. Ginny found herself returning the hug with equal emotion and it was some time before she pulled away to look at her mum. Her mother looked pale and drawn, but there was nothing but love in her eyes as she chastened Ginny, and any vestiges of nervousness she felt seemed to vanish.

"Virginia Margaret Weasley do you know what you've put us through? We thought you were dead and all we get are few short messages to let us know your okay!" Mrs Weasley said loudly, "And then Harry tells us that you almost drowned in the lake… Dear me, you look so skinny and pale…!"

The comment about her falling in the lake made Ginny shoot Harry a dirty look, which he appeared not to notice as he greeted the Weasley men. 

Passing students looked at them with mixed expressions of fear and amusement as Mrs Weasley finished her tirade by launching herself on Ginny again and putting her in a death grip. Ginny held back a yelp of pain as Mrs Weasley squeezed against her shoulder, but Harry, who had started looking mildly embarrassed by the displays of emotion going on in the middle of the hallway, could see her facial expression.

"Umm… why don't we go back to Ginny's room?" he said glancing down the corridor. 

"Yes, good idea," said Mr Weasley, going over to give Ginny a big hug before leading them down the corridor. 

After almost two of hours of explaining calmly to her family that she was fine and that falling in the lake had been unintentional, and had nothing what so ever to do with death eaters - she getting ready to scream in frustration. She was just about to yell at Charlie for treating her as if she were five, when a gentle knock sounded on the door. 

Ginny stopped pouring a cup of tear to peer out into the corridor, where Cassie and Professor Snape stood looking back at her. 

"Are you busy?" asked Cassie.

"Erm, well…"

"Ginny? Who is it?" asked Mrs Weasley, pulling the door out of Ginny's grip to see out.

"Just Cassie and Professor Snape, Mum," said Ginny hesitantly.

"Cassie!" said Mr Weasley, moving past Ginny to shake her hand, "How _are you dear?"_

"Oh, fine Mr Weasley, I was just wondering if I might steal Ginny away from you?" she said nodding towards Ginny.

"Oh is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"If a moment isn't _too much to ask for Miss Weasley?" said Snape impatiently._

"Of course," said Ginny through her teeth, "this way."

In her bedchamber, the Professor forced her to take another goblet of potion, and he examined her wound again. He and Cassie conferred, occasionally pointing at a piece of parchment, discussing the potion and its effects, making it all sound very complex.

"What does that mean exactly?" said Ginny pulling her robe back up over her shoulder.

"You couldn't possibly-" began Professor Snape.

"I have the highest possible achievement for a Medi-witch, and I've delivered more babies than occupants at Hogwarts so don't tell me I couldn't understand."

"Indeed, I was going to say you couldn't possibly have time to hear everything," he smirked at her and Ginny felt herself flush in embarrassment. 

"Is it that hard to be polite to each other?" said Cassie rolling her eyes, "Gin, Dumbledore wanted to have a word with you once you're free."

"Alright," said Ginny.

As Ginny moved back into her living area, she found herself meeting the smiling faces of Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.  Her brother's were pulling on there cloaks and Ginny looked at them confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Business Gin, we'll see you at dinner later," said Bill kissing her on the cheek.

"See you later squirt," said Charlie kissing her on the other cheek, before leaving with Remus Lupin.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley followed soon after, needing to retire to there rooms for various reasons, Harry left talking quietly with Cassie and Professor Snape. This left Ginny alone with Professor Dumbledore, who smiled kindly at her as she offered him a seat.

"I hope this hasn't been too hectic a stay for you Miss Weasley?" he asked. "I wouldn't want to keep you from any work you might have been doing."

"Please call me Ginny, everyone else does…" she replied sipping her tea nervously.

"Might I ask how you came about hurting your shoulder?" he asked kindly, looking up from stirring his tea.

"Oh, um. Blaise… Zabini, she has been a close friend of mine now for many years. She was recently accused of betraying Voldemort-" Ginny paused realising she'd said his name, but Dumbledore just smiled encouragingly, "she came to my flat with Professor Snape. They were followed, she and I ran. I got shot; she dragged me back to Silver Birch. But I'm sure you heard all this from Professor Snape?"

"Not all the particulars I'm afraid! I'm lead to believe that you ran to a hide-away house?"

"Of a sorts, yes," she answered.

"I must say I was quite relieved to here that people had taken on the responsibilities there, I thought this house was merely a legend you see,"

"What?" she said, accidentally spilling her tea.

"I'm sorry to take you by surprise Ginny, but there where a house rumoured to be in operation during my defeat of Grindelwald as well. Although, I know very little of it, only was has been speculated over many hundreds of years in News Papers and such, seemingly every time there is a war."

"Really?" she asked, extremely curious. 

"It is said to be a sort of operations base come secret hide out, if I remember rightly. It was believed that it was controlled by five members in total, but the staff committee was huge and no one knew who these mysterious persons where. Apparently, each member was powerful in there own way and that they were chosen for this power."

"Power is such an ugly word…" muttered Ginny, "I mean, erm…"

"It depends on your definition I think."

Ginny started playing with a strand of hair, a nervous habit she picked up from Blaise. She looked in to the kindly Professor's eyes and as much as she wanted to tell him everything about Silver Birch, she knew she could not, they had decided as a council what to let him know. And he appeared to know quite a bit as it was.

"Well, Silver Birch _is a sanctuary, Professor. And the only reason it still exists and works so well is the secrecy involved…" she tried to think of a delicate way to phrase what she was trying to say, "…the war creates many victims for many different reasons, a great proportion of which are young women. The effects of some attacks tend to be more long lasting than others."_

Ginny stopped to see if the meaning behind her words had been understood. From the expression on Dumbledore's face, it was obvious that he understood all too clearly.

"We simply offer a safe home for anyone who needs it, regardless of species, age, sex or past history," Ginny finished. 

Dumbledore sat back in thought for a while.

"So, how do you locate these people?" Dumbledore enquired pensively.

"We have different ways, using both magic and… contacts," Ginny said cautiously "such as Blaise… Myself, I'm a Medi- witch, I've been delivering babies, patching up knees and burying people since this war began."

"I can't say I'm surprised to find that Ginny, you're a very level headed young lady. Always ready to do what others squirm at…"

Ginny felt a slight blush mare her cheeks.

"Well, I always liked working with children and animals… it's in my nature. I think the job chose me rather than the other way around."

"We choose out own path Ginny," his blues eyes looking straight at her, "sometimes we may seem to lose our way, or feel we have taken to much on our shoulders… but there is always someone to help us back on our way."

He smiled watching her brow crinkle in confusion.

"These people show up in the oddest places mind you, and sometimes, if we are lucky, at just about the right time!"

Ginny looked pensive.

"Miss We- I mean Ginny, I'd like you to enjoy your stay here. I have a few guests arriving today, it's no secret that I'm trying to gather support. Tomorrow evening we are having a ball of sorts. I'd like you to be there, there will be dinner and dancing – Mr. Potter himself will be there I'm lead to believe!"

"Thank you Professor, are you sure I won't get in the way?"

"Nonsense my dear, It's a big castle. But it might give you an idea of what the Order Of Phoenix is trying to do, plus your family will be there and I think I'll be in a lot of trouble with Miss Jones and Professor Snape if I through you out of the castle. It seems you still might drop dead on us any day now, and we certainly wouldn't want that."

They chatted a bit more, and when the Professor took his leave a little later, Ginny found herself pondering what he'd told her. It was in this contemplative mood that she found herself sitting by the lake again. She looked up at the sound of voices and noticed Harry talking to another wizard a small distance away. Harry was making far off gestures, he looked to his companion who nodded in agreement and immediately trotted off.

Harry then immediately started towards her.

"Imagine finding you here again," he said grinning, "Did you fancy another swim?"

"Actually, I'm afraid of deep water, so no. I don't think swimming was on the agenda."

"Afraid of deep water?" he said, "I didn't know that!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know!" she said elbowing him playfully.

She studied him and was a bit taken back when he studied to, never dropping her gaze. She found herself looking away, blushing and wondering if there was an award for the number of times you could blush around one person.

"So what is the Great Harry Potter afraid of?" she asked, staring out at the water.

"He isn't so great," he said, letting out a thoughtful sigh.

"Oh right, because just about anyone could defeat Voldemort at the ripe old age of one," she said lightly.

When he didn't answer, she looked over worried that she'd been insensitive in some why about the subject. But she looked over to find him openly staring at her.

"You said his name…" he said, a tint of wonder in his voice.

"Oh, sorry-" she began, berating herself for being so tactless around him, of all people.

"No, no. It's refreshing, it's nice to have someone who isn't afraid to say his name at all, especially in front of me!" he said reassuringly.

"At least people will talk to you with out treating you like your five," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I sometimes wonder if my brother's even notice I have breasts, never mind being nearly twenty-four years old!" she said a little sourly.

"Yes, Ron flipped out when you announced you where running off to the muggle world alone!" he said laughing.

"Did he?" she asked smiling.

"What do you do in the muggle world by the way?"

"What about the rest of brothers, what did they think?" she asked quickly.

"Well Percy thought it would be nice for you to learn new things and the rest thought that you had either gone mad or joined Voldemort, or both!"

Ginny laughed, imagining the looks on her brother's faces.

"You're lucky you know."

"Sorry?"

"To have six brother's who'd care about you so deeply, I wish I had known my Mum and Dad. I can't help but wonder if I'd have had sisters or brothers. What they would have looked like, how it would have been to be the oldest. Or to grow up loved in a wizarding family."

Ginny reached out for his hand and took it between her own.

"I can't imagine growing up with out my family. I can't tell you what it's like being the oldest or what it's like to have a sister, but I can tell you that Ron and Herimone, love you like a brother. My whole family, loves you like you're a part of it."

"Even you?" his voice sounded strange, he turned his hand in her grip to clasp her hand and she met his eyes.

"Of course," she said.

"What if I don't-" he asked quietly.

"Harry!" yelled someone in the distance, cutting him off. Ginny knew she was being less than graceful as she just sat there looking at him, but she wanted him to finish the sentence.

"Harry?" said the voice of a wizard. 

Harry stood up to meet him, leaving Ginny where she was. They talked in low voices for a while, before Harry turned to her, "Some of the guest's are arriving, can I walk you back to the castle?" he offered her his arm. 

She took it mutely, following him as he talked with the other wizard. When they reached the gates, he took her hand.

"I don't suppose you'd consider attending the dinner party with me tomorrow...?" he questioned.

"Um, okay." She said, knowing she sounded less than intelligent.

"Great," he said giving her a relieved smile, "We can finish our conversation then." Taking her surprise by leaning over and kissing her cheek.

The other wizard, who had stood turning his eyes away politely, gave Ginny a knowing grin before walking away with Harry. 

Ginny was stumbling up to her room in a daze when she bumped into Cassie.

"Come on!" said Cassie looking gleeful.

"What?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"I bribed some sixth years in giving me the password to the tower!" she said.

"You didn't-" started Ginny, her eyes widening, "You did."

Cassie gave a mischievous grin and yanked Ginny down the corridor by her hand, all the way to the tower.

The Fat Lady eyed them.

"Yes?" she creaked. 

"Toadstools," said Cassie happily.

"Indeed, aren't you a little old to be in this common room?"

"Depends what you mean by old," said Ginny.

"Come on! We gave you the password!" said Cassie.

Reluctantly, the portrait swung open.

They entered and the common room, filled with students who where settling in for the evening, stopped dead.

"Hi!" said Cassie.

"Should you be in here?" asked a mousy haired girl wearing a prefect's badge.

"Well, we are Gryffindors," said Cassie smiling, "We were here a few years ago." 

They moved to stand by one of the tables, and eyes remained fixed on them.

"We were just in the area, and dropped by to see if our fellow Gryffindors where keeping house pride up and all that…" said Cassie, idly playing with a pen.

"Winning house points, supporting the Quidditch team, causing mischief, playing pranks and the like…" supplied Ginny, resting her hip against the chair.

"Playing pranks?" asked one boy, looking up from his homework in interest.

Cassie and Ginny looked at each other, identical evil grins appearing.

"Oh, yes…," said Ginny.

Four hours later, not only had both Ginny and Cassie been provided with amble butter beer and assortments of sweets in exchange for stories and ideas on pranks. But they had also taught most of the tower to play poker and were currently teaching them to dance the mambo.

Ginny wasn't sure where the gramophone had appeared from, nor did she want to know because she was sure she it would get someone in trouble. She was currently dancing with one of the seventh years, who had picked up the dance very quickly and Ginny was being swung every which way. She was having the time of her life and it would appear that Cassie was too, as she helped a first year blow up an apple so that it splattered onto anyone in its general area. 

Outside, it started snowing.


	9. A Little Piece Of Heaven

**Silver Birch**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine, obviously!****_

**_Author's note_**_: sorry it took so long to post! In the hope that it isn't filled with to many errors, I give you:_

**Chapter Eight – A Little Piece of Heaven.**

"It's bloody freezing," stated Harry, bundled up in cloak and scarf.

"Don't swear," chastened Ginny automatically. 

Everywhere around them, snow tumbled from the sky. Ginny and Harry stood, the only two tiny specs of colour, at the bottom of the stairs leading into Hogwarts. Ginny felt very relaxed and happy, more than she had done in years. She felt that nothing could break the bubble of happiness that surrounded her. 

Harry turned to regard her, his face red from the harsh wind, and gave her a grin. Regardless of the conditions, Ginny felt very warm and decided that she would stand in the middle of Antarctica to be beside Harry. As it was, they were awaiting the arrival of their last guest, Percy Weasley, Head of International Relations at the ministry. And Ginny suspected that Harry had volunteered to get away from the crowds of people wanting to shake his hand and look at his scar. He was a beacon of light in the war, after all if a baby could defeat the Dark Lord, what was stopping him doing it as an adult? 

"You can go on in if you want Gin," he said and she hoped that it was reluctance she heard in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh, A little cold never killed anyone," she said pulling her cloak tighter, her stomach fluttering as his smile grew wider. 

Harry laughed, and tugged her scarf playfully.

"Well we shall have to work at keeping you warm…," he said, eyes watching her intently behind his glasses. Ginny felt her skin tingle at his words; did he know how much his voice affected her? He was looking at her intently; Ginny's heart was going at a thousand beats a minute, as his gaze wondered down to her lips. 

A carriage rattled up beside them, suddenly appearing through a curtain of snow. 

"This snow is most inconvenient," said a familiar voice, clambering down the icy steps.

"Hey Perc," said Ginny, glad to see her brother.

"Hey," said Harry, looking put out.

"Ginny!" Percy said noticing her stood there. He took her hand and bent to down to look her in the eye, "How are you?" 

"Good," she said smiling happily. He looked at her closely and then a smile appeared on his lips.

"You're the last to arrive and I think dinner is about to start," said Harry politely. 

"Harry, thank you for saving my sisters life," said Percy, taking Harry's hand and shaking it fiercely. 

"Erm yes, anytime."

"Now, how about dinner?" he said leading the way. 

They entered in to the warm entrance hall, shaking melting snow from their cloaks. Harry helped Ginny remove her own and his eyes widened when he noticed her dress robes. Ginny had met Harry outside while he waited for the guests to arrive, so he hadn't had a chance to see the tight fitting, robes she had chosen to wear. They left very little to the imagination, very modest at the front, while the back dipped dangerously low. At the base of her spine, the tattoo of a green dragon lay silently sleeping, its chest moving up and down, every now and then snorting a small jet of fire.

"Are you coming Harry?" she asked nervously, starting to walk towards the doors of the hall. She heard Percy mutter something like 'Never take that woman for granted Harry,' before going ahead of her in to the great hall. 

Harry fumbled with the clasp on his cloak before handing it to a waiting house elf, and then he stumbled towards her, offering his arm. 

Hundreds of round tables were squeezed in to the Great Hall, all filled with wizards of different colours and nationalities. Harry negotiated his through to their table at the front of the hall, and Ginny was stunned to find she was sitting at the main table, between Harry and a handsome looking dark haired man. 

She smiled at him kindly and he returned the smile, although she couldn't help wonder why his eyes held such a haunted look to them. 

The table chatted politely, making small talk and sticking to neutral topics. Ginny felt vaguely out of place, no one addressed her often and most carried on the conversation as if she wasn't there. Dumbledore made a quick speech about them enjoying themselves and getting plenty of rest for the meeting they were going to hold the next day. 

While Harry was busy talking to a German wizard beside him, Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom. She stood taking beep breaths in front of the window for a full ten minutes, sure that no body was missing her presence. Leaving the bathroom, she turned back towards the Great Hall. 

She jumped in surprise when a hand snapped over her mouth and she was pulled in to an empty classroom. Her wand was snatched from its decorative holster on her hip, and she was spun around to face Draco Malfoy. 

"Where is she?" he asked, his grey eyes stormy and wild, while the rest of his body betrayed a deadly calm.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," lied Ginny coolly.

"Where is she?" he asked, grabbing her wrist. His face remained icy, but there was something about the set of his jaw, and the thumping muscle in his chin, that betrayed a dangerous rage.

"If you don't let go right now," she said under her breath, trying not to wince in pain from the tightness of his grip.

"I demand you tell me this instant, she can't just waltz away from me!" he snarled, looming over her imposingly. Despite her outward calm, Ginny couldn't help feel a small slither of fear in her belly, after all, Malfoy was acting very much like a desperate man. 

"Look Malfoy, I don't…," she tried in a calming voice.

"You'll all be sorry!" he threatened, his grip tightening.

"What do you mean _all?" she asked fear turning into a protective anger._

"Just tell me where she is, _then you can all go back to playing Muggle Champions. You and the rest of that pathetic family of yours, wouldn't know a galleon if it hit you in the face!" he drawled, pushing Ginny's self-control over the edge._

She brought her fist up and smacked him straight in the nose. He reared back, surprised, blood pouring down his face. Ginny picked up her forgotten wand, marched towards the door, her jaw tight. Heart pounding, she paused on the door handle for a second, losing an internal struggle with her conscious.

"Apply pressure to the top of the nose and tilt your head back, but not to far or you'll choke on your own blood," she said, handing him a tissue, silently hoping he _would lean back too far. Satisfied, she left the room and rushed down the corridor away from the Great Hall. She felt flushed with anger, not to mention the pain in her wrist._

"Ginny!" someone called and she whirled to see the handsome man with the haunted eyes, rushing towards her in long strides. 

"What?" she asked, chest heaving.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

He regarded her skeptically, and she tried to get herself under control. With dismay, she looked down on her robes to find that Malfoy's blood was scattered down the front and her wrist was an ugly swollen colour. 

"I'm fine," she said sighing. She tapped her robes and the blood disappeared. She examined her wrist expertly, no bones where broken but she was going to have a very colourful bruise. 

"That's a hand mark, who made it?" he asked in a tone that brooked no argument about the answer.

"It doesn't matter, I can sort it out," she answered, covering up the wound with a small illusion, courtesy of Blaise. 

"Ginny-"

"Who are you?" she asked. 

"Uh…" he said looking reluctant.

Before he could say anymore she tore off down the corridor, in the direction of the Great Hall. He followed her, and met with her at the doors.

"No one would think any less of you, if you asked for help," he muttered, looking at her meaningfully.

Harry greeted them at the table, and unmindful of her recent encounter, asked her to dance. Tables had been moved aside to make a small dance floor, so Ginny gratefully accepted, thankful to get away from the handsome man's knowing gaze. As she waltzed with Harry, she realised just how much his words had shaken her. 

"Ginny, is something wrong?" questioned Harry, "is the evening that boring?" 

"What?" she asked startled, "I'm having a good time." 

"Are you sure?" he asked looking worried.

"Just dance with me Harry," she said resting her head on his shoulder. He looked pleased with the action, and held her tighter. 

Regardless of the stares and whispers, they danced together the whole evening, both afraid to let the other go.

Later on, Harry walked Ginny up to her room. Both walked in friendly silence, pausing when they reached Ginny's room. She unlocked the door, and pushed it open, eyes skimming the cold, lonely darkness. She turned around to Harry who stood nervously waiting at her side. 

Ginny couldn't see much in the dark corridor, but she knew that his eyes where on her. She could she the green of them shining, looking down at her, and Ginny thought she felt the earth move. She was falling into his eyes, and if it hadn't of been for the cold wood of the door way, she was almost sure that her legs would have given up. 

He reached for her cautiously and Ginny was suddenly very aware of a hand on her waist, of his breath on her cheek and felt a reckless need spread through her. 

And then they were kissing. 

Ginny wasn't sure who had initiated it, but right at that moment she didn't care. The kiss was full of need and was overpowering, all she knew was that she wanted Harry with every fibre of her being. 

And she also knew that she wanted to feel safe and un-alone, even if it was only for a little while. 

* * * 

Ginny woke up to the cold air playing on her bare skin and someone's body covering her own, arm draped over her and off the bed. As if sensing she had woken up, she felt them stir. A few moments later, a gentle hand moved to her hip and lips kissed the tattoo on her back sending small shivers up her spine. Now that she was able to move she turned her body to look up at him and he replaced his body over hers, leaning to kiss her. 

"Mornin'," Harry mumbled, against her lips. She smiled sleepily, feeling very content and met his lips. His lips were soft, and she didn't even mind the stubble that grazed her smooth skin. He pressed his forehead against her own and stared down at her, making her feel vaguely uncomfortable, as if he where pulling out all her secrets and baring them to the world.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked, trailing a finger down the inside of her arm.

"Nothing…" she said unsteadily.

"It looks like a hand mark, who hurt you?" His eyes bored down in to her own, demanding and yet unforceful.

"It was…"

A loud banging at the door caused them both to startle.

"Ginny!" called Cassie crashing open the bedroom door, and then freezing in her tracks, "Ginny." she said in an entirely different tone. 

"Morning Cassie," said Ginny, blushing at the shocked look on her friends face. Ginny pulled on a robe, as Cassie visibly shook herself. 

"Ginny? Cassie?" called a voice from the living room. Harry was just doing up his robes as Blaise and another Wizard walked in. 

"What's going on? Why are Nicholas and Blaise here?" asked Ginny, her voice etched with worry.

Nicholas, his dark brown hair falling in his eyes looked steadily at Ginny, "its Amy," he said.

To be continued…


End file.
